Aerial imagery generally includes image data that is captured from a vantage point located above an object that is depicted in the image data. The use of aerial imagery is increasing as the amount of devices and components used to capture aerial imagery increases. For instance, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs; i.e., “drones”) and satellites are increasing in amount and usage. Generally, aerial imagery may be used in certain applications, such as supplementing mapping applications and creating graphical and video productions including promotional materials and movies.
Because aerial imagery may be captured by various components and in various conditions or circumstances, aerial imagery is often not consistent. For example, aerial imagery captured by satellites does not have the same level of detail as aerial imagery captured by drones. Entities that analyze and process aerial imagery are thus often not afforded the benefit of consistent image data, and certain applications may be limited or ineffective. Additionally, these entities have no way to automatically or dynamically request the recapture of aerial imagery.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to automatically analyze image data to ensure or improve consistency with a set of parameters, and facilitate certain actions to recapture image data so that the recaptured image data is consistent with the set of parameters.